


oh how she rocks, in keds and tube socks

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Complicated Relationships, Emo Wanda Maximoff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Guidance Counselor Clint, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Single father bucky, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: High school sucks when your dads are divorced and your twin brother doesn't seem to want to be your friend anymore and you're failing chemistry.But your guidance counselor recommends a tutor.And your dad meets your guidance counselor.Maybe things will turn around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gildedmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/gifts).



> howdydo folks it's me again
> 
> the official shipname for shuri/wanda is LabWitch i have decided
> 
> find me on twit @_AMAMOT
> 
> thanks to my fellow sprinters who help me figure out how to fuckin write
> 
> for mina because you are the number one screamcheerleader on this ship and truly are a 'gilded muse' <3

“So.” Bucky said conversationally over dinner with his daughter. “Mr. Barton emailed me today.”   
  
Wanda’s head jerked up from her lasagna. “What? Why?”   
  
“He’s worried about you, doll. He’s your guidance counselor, it’s his job.” Bucky said gently. He reached across the table to offer his hand to Wanda. “It might be good to talk to someone about things. Someone who’s not me.”

Bucky swallowed a bit. He hated that he was even a bit responsible for the pain his daughter might be feeling. He and his ex-husband had adopted Wanda and her twin brother Pietro when they were toddlers. After the divorce, the court had given them split custody. Steve took Pietro while Wanda stayed with Bucky. They only spent hanukkah all together. It wasn’t ideal, but since the twins still saw each other at school, it worked well enough. 

“But he was mostly worried about your Chemistry grade.” Bucky continued at Wanda’s silence. “There’s a peer tutor who has the same free period as you? Maybe you could get something set up?”

“Sure dad. I’ll go see Mr. Barton tomorrow.” Wanda gave a thin smile. She ducked her head back down to hide behind her curtain of dark hair again.

She had become much more withdrawn since the divorce, wearing darker makeup and spending more time in her room. Bucky was confident that their relationship was good enough for her to confide in him with just about anything, but he couldn’t deny that maybe she needed to talk to someone trained to help. 

Wanda knew her dad was only trying to help. She loved him dearly and really did need help with Chemistry. During her free period at school, she swallowed her pride before knocking on the door jam of her guidance counselor’s office and peeking through the open door. Mr Barton was on the phone but he motioned her to sit on the plush chair next to his desk. He had a dart board on the back of his door that was almost worn through on the bullseye and a longbow hanging on the wall. Mr Barton was the youngest of the guidance counselors and Wanda felt comfortable talking to him.

“Miss Barnes-Rogers. What do I owe the pleasure?” Mr. Barton hung up the phone and grinned broadly at her as he spun his chair to face her.

“My uh. My dad said you contacted him?” Wanda said quietly, staring at the seam on the chair’s arm. “About my chemistry grade and stuff.”

“Oh yes! I have another student who is in advanced chem and has this period off as well. We could go meet her if you like? See if you would be interested in her tutoring you?”

“Uh sure.” Wanda was taken aback by Mr Barton’s bubbling energy. Her eyes flickered to the huge mug of coffee next to his computer.

“She’s usually in Dr Banner’s lab arguing with him about something or another.” Mr Barton locked his door and started down towards the science hallway.

There were indeed raised(but friendly) voices coming from Banner’s lab. When Mr Barton rapped on the open door, the frazzled looking chemistry teacher looked up and Wanda looked in to see a girl with box braids twisted into space buns with her arms crossed. 

“Good afternoon Shuri, Dr Banner.” Mr Barton gestured to Wanda. “This is Wanda. Shuri, we discussed perhaps tutoring? Earlier?”

“Ohhh yes, yes.” Shuri’s face lit up and she looked at Wanda. “You a sophomore too?”

“Yeah.” Wanda replied. “How come I’ve never seen you around.”

Dr Banner piped up in a teasing voice. “Because she’s always here poking at stuff in my lab instead of being with people her own age.”

“Hey!” Shuri scowled. “Well, now I’ll hang out with Wanda!”

“Great.” Mr Barton grinned at both of them. “I’ll leave you two to figure out a schedule and stuff. Wanda? My door is always open. You know that.” 

He nodded encouragingly at Wanda as he left with Shuri talking a mile a minute. Wanda smiled a bit. The other girl was extremely talkative and friendly, asking questions and blinking her wide brown eyes at Wanda’s answers. By the time the bell rang for them to go to their next class, the girls had exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up the next day.

“I’m available after school too, if you want homework help.” Shuri said as they parted ways outside the lab.

“That would be great, honestly. I have no clue what I’m doing even with tonight’s homework. My dad wouldn’t mind if you came over if that works.”

\----

“Hello ladies!” Bucky greeted Wanda and Shuri as they walked into the condo he bought after the split. He was cocooned in blankets with his laptop plugging away at a German translation. “You must be Shuri.”   
  
“Hello Mr Barnes.” Shuri nodded at him with a smile.

“Hey daddy-o” Wanda went over and scratched the top of his head affectionately like a dog. The two of them weren’t big on touchy-feely things. “Workin?”

“Yep. I’ll start dinner soon. Shuri, can I interest you in staying for dinner? We’re having orange chicken!”

Shuri looked at Wanda briefly. “Um. Sure. Thank you. I’ll tell my mother not to expect me back.”

Bucky smiled and went back to his work while the girls settled onto the dining room chairs. Shuri helped Wanda understand molar mass and molarity in between doing her own pre-calculus. She had a few tips and tricks to make the conversions easier for Wanda to remember. They had both moved on to other homework when the smell of fried rice and orange chicken distracted them.

“You ready girls?” Bucky poked his head out of the kitchen, wearing a frilly apron over his jeans. “Sorry for the lack of table setting Shuri. We’re a buffet serving style household.”

“Oh not a problem Mr Barnes.” Shuri laughed a bit. Wanda liked her laugh. “When my brother lived at home we were the same way.”

“Is your brother in college now?” Bucky asked as they settled down to eat. 

Shuri told them both all about her family and her brother who was in college. Wanda had learned earlier when they were talking that Shuri’s father had died a few years ago. Her brother went to college an hour away, but still came home a lot.    
  
“He thinks he has an obligation to take care of mama and I.” Shuri laughed. “Like we cannot take care of ourselves.” Wanda and Bucky laughed along with her. 

Shuri left after dinner with a promise to see Wanda during their free period at school the next day. Bucky and Wanda packaged their leftovers and did the dishes in a practiced routine. They settled into their squashy couch to watch trashy reality TV with a dish of ice cream each. As they watched the bride on  _ Say yes to the dress _ fuss over the fancy lace, Bucky gave his daughter a sideways glance.

“Shuri seems nice.” He said casually.

“She is.” Wanda said, not giving anything away with her facial expression. “She’s helping me a lot already.”

  
“I’m glad. You’ve seemed lonely since we moved out of the old house.” Bucky said sincerely. “I know you miss your brother.”   
  
Wanda shrugged with one shoulder. “I see him at school. He’s hanging out with new people too.”   
  
Bucky could tell she was a bit upset about that. The twins had been nearly inseparable growing up. They got involved in different hobbies and drifted apart but the divorce had forced them to drift apart. If Wanda wasn’t going to talk to him about it, maybe Bucky needed to be proactive with asking for help from her guidance counselor. He typed an email out during a commercial break and sent it to Mr Barton. Wanda just grinned at him from across the sofa and he felt better already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i'm so happy to announce that USS LabWitch now has like 7 members
> 
> we're like a whole RAFT on opposed to the log floating aimlessly around that this ship once was
> 
> anyway.....shenanigans galore....mostly winterhawk but the shuri/wanda is gonna be sloooooow burn so

“Thank you so much for doing this Mr Barton. I know you don’t always take on extra work for a specific student.” Bucky said when he met with the other man the next day. Barton had suggested they meet in the afternoon for a cup of coffee.

“Oh it’s nothing, Mr Barnes. I love my job and that sometimes means having to help out a little more than just rearranging schedules.” The blond had a twinkle in his eye. “Gotta use that psych degree for something, huh? So. About Wanda?”

“Yeah.” Bucky twiddled his thumbs. “I had been worried before you emailed me the other day, truthfully. But I didn’t realize it was affecting her schoolwork-” He trailed off. “I’m trying so hard to not make this divorce harder than it already is for her, and I don’t want to pry into her life too much.”

“Mr Barnes-”

“It’s Bucky. Please.”

“Ok, then call me Clint.” Clint smiled again. Bucky liked his smile, a lot. “Bucky. Let me just say that you are a fantastic father. You have a wonderful relationship with Wanda and from what I can tell, Pietro as well.”

“Thanks” Bucky said softly. “Her best friend has always been her brother and not having him at the same house has been hard on her.”

“But you specifically bought your condo to stay in the same school district, correct?” Clint asked gently. “So she could see her brother every day?”

“Did she tell you that?”

“No, but I knew she had moved and I inferred.” Clint watched the man across from him smile down at his coffee a bit. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself a bit Bucky? Your job, your kids, anything.”

“You wanna know about Steve and I, huh?”

“I never said that.” Clint shrugged. “If you want to tell me that’s fine, but I asked about you.”

Bucky took a few drinks of his coffee and sighed. Barton was just doing his job, well, the job that Bucky had asked if he would be willing to do. He had emailed Clint asking for a teen and family counselor or therapist recommendation, not expecting the man to volunteer himself. 

“Well. I’m a freelance translator, do a lot of contracts for the government. Do some books and stuff.” Bucky looked over at Clint, who was just watching him with an open expression. “I love the kids, I would stay home with them when they were little. I was the one that picked them up from school and take ‘em to rehearsals or practices.”

“You were a stay-at-home dad.” Clint said with a smile.

“Yeah. I guess I was. I still would work but not as much as I do now. Obviously Wands can take care of herself mostly so I can get a few more clients.” He took a deep breath. “We both miss her brother. Pietro was always more similar to Steve, they’re both athletes. Wanda and I are more introverted and I guess artsy.”

“You have visitation rights for your son, right?”

“Yeah. The only time I’m 100% granted to have him in my custody is hanukkah and passover. But I can go and visit anytime. But-” Bucky’s voice choked a bit and he hurriedly took a drink.

“You don’t want to go back to your old house and deal with those memories?”

“Am I really that obvious?” Bucky joked weakly. Barton was reading him like an open book.

“Bucky. It’s my job to help teenagers. They don’t tell me anything, I read between the lines and you’ve given me way more to work with than most students do.” Clint resisted the urge to reach over and comfort the man. 

Bucky laughed a bit. “Well. I really appreciate you offering to help Wanda out. To help us both out.”

“It’s no problem.” The blond reassured him. “Wanda is a bright girl and I can get to know you and your relationship with her better and hopefully work things out. And she’s working with a tutor for her grades.”

“Shuri, yeah. They get along really well.”

Clint smiled knowingly. “I thought they might.”

\----

“And then he said-” Shuri couldn't stop laughing to complete her story. 

Wanda dissolved into giggles next to her. They were at Shuri’s house that day to work on homework. Her brother T’Challa had come home from college for a long weekend and Shuri was regaling Wanda with embarrassing stories. T’Challa was being a good sport, prodding at the stir fry he was preparing for the three of them. 

“Do you see what I have to put up with?” He said with a slightly exasperated tone. 

“Oh, I get it.” Wanda grinned. “I have a twin brother. And besides, I think your sister’s alright.”

Shuri made a ‘yes’ gesture and grinned back at Wanda. The two girls had become fast friends in the passing weeks. Most days they convened at one of their houses to work on homework, unless Wanda had orchestra rehearsal or Shuri was working on a project. Wanda’s chemistry grade was improving and she had been talking to Mr Barton more often about coping with the divorce. When Mr Barton had told her that her dad also reached out to him to ask about how he could help her, Wanda felt a rush of appreciation for her father. 

“Anyway.” T’challa turned the stove off. “Dinner is ready. Shuri you know the rules, no books at the dinner table.” He made a shooing motion at their school binders and books on the table.

“We may make a housewife out of him yet.” Shuri stage whispered to Wanda as they put their things into their bags. 

“I heard that!”

\----

Bucky’s phone buzzed on the table between him and Clint during their semi-regular meetups. At first they had just met up at the coffee shop to discuss Clint’s counseling of Wanda and how to improve her and Bucky’s communication. But the two men had become casual friends, their conversations often drifting to other topics and Bucky found himself realizing that he had sorely missed having someone to talk to. Barton wasn’t hard on the eyes either and Bucky realized that he may have a type.

“It’s Wands.” Bucky said when he looked at the text. “She’s staying at Shuri’s tonight.”

Clint raised his eyebrows knowingly as he sipped his coffee. “I won’t say I facilitated that but…”

“So it’s a thing that teachers do? They try and hook their students up together?” Bucky’s voice was teasing but he matched Clint’s raised brows. His playful expressions made the boyishness of his face stand out.

“No comment, Barnes.” Bucky laughed and turned back to his phone, a fleetingly sad expression crossing his face. “What’s wrong, Buck?”

“Oh nothing.” Bucky plastered a smile on. Clint nudged him with his foot and gave him an exasperated expression. “Ok. It’s stupid but...I’m not a good empty nester. Even just for a night.”

Clint just nodded thoughtfully. “Why-” This is a horrible idea, Barton. “Why don’t we go grab a drink? Just to put off goin’ back to an empty house?”

Bucky’s face lit up. He ignored the pleasant tug in his stomach. “That’d be great.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so rating goes up in this....i really didn't mean for it to get this extra this quick but here we are
> 
> plot is here somewhere

Three drinks later, Bucky was sure they had barreled past the line of a professional friendship. Barton had shed his sport coat and undone the top few buttons of his shirt and pushed the sleeves up his forearms. Bucky was sure his face was flushed in the way it always was after a few drinks, feeling sweat prickle on his skin under his t-shirt. They had shot a few rounds of pool, always ending in a draw. The drinks allowed Bucky to indulge the thought that maybe the snug fit of his jeans was appreciated as he bent over the pool table. When the moved on to darts, Clint hit the bullseye with freakish accuracy every time. After another perfect round of throws he turned and shrugged with a cocky smile. 

“Gets boring after a bit. Can’t make myself miss.”   
  
They were pressed close on two of the remaining barstools, their knees knocking as they finished their drinks and paid their tabs. Clint felt their knees knocking and was studiously not looking at Bucky trying to mentally work out the tip amount with his tongue between his teeth. Barnes had let his hair down from the ponytail or bun he usually kept it in and he was flushed nicely in the bar lights.

“Thanks, Clint.” He said, turning to be even more in Clint’s space. “I needed...this. To get out of my head a bit.”   
  
Clint felt his stomach twist at the man’s earnest but slightly glassy eyes. “It’s not a problem. I needed it too.”

He stood up, realizing a second too late that he was bracketed between Bucky’s legs and the limited space threw off his balance. He felt their chests collide and Bucky’s legs instinctively wrap around him to prevent them from falling off the stool. Clints hands could feel that Bucky definitely worked out and had defined pecs. When he tried to straighten up to move apart but stopped when he saw Bucky’s slightly opened lips and searching eyes.

“Please…” Barnes swallowed. “Please tell me I’m not imagining this.”

He slotted their lips together and kissed Clint deeply.  _ “Well fuck, this isn’t a good idea.” _ Clint’s inner voice said as he deepened the kiss.

\------

Bucky snuffled awake to an unfamiliar alarm tone. There was a well-muscled arm slung over his waist and he was…very naked. A grumble came from the equally naked body behind him and the alarm was shut off. Bucky’s brain was still half asleep as he ground his hips back into the morning wood behind him.

“Buck-” Clint’s choked voice was in his ear as he tilted his own hips forward to meet Bucky’s arch backwards. “We can’t-”

“Pretty sure we already did.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse. 

Clint groaned and his forehead rested on Bucky’s shoulder. He was still slowly grinding his erection against Bucky’s ass. “Yeah. We did.”

“Well if you’re gonna do it again, get on with it and stop teasin’ me.” Bucky turned his head to kiss the blond.

Clint's arms snaked around to hold Bucky firmly against his chest, rocking his length in between Bucky’s cheeks as one hand gripped at Bucky’s own erection. He rocked them back and forth until they were both panting and spilling onto Bucky’s bed.

“Mmph.” 

“Yeah.” Clint really didn’t want to move. “Can I use your shower?”

He tried not to think about how stupid his decision was as he washed is body matter-of-factly. Clint hadn’t really had many hookups since college. He’d dated men and women here and there, but a student’s parent? That was pure idiocy. Clint emerged and dried off, changing into his same clothes from the night before. Damn, he wouldn’t have time to go home and change. He was pretty sure he had spare clothes in his office. Bucky was in the kitchen in only a sinfully tight pair of grey sweatpants, prepping some coffee and microwaving breakfast sandwiches. He turned and looked at Clint when he walked out of the bedroom.

“You can borrow a shirt so you don’t have to walk of shame outta here.” Bucky said, looking down at his clothes and handing him a cup of coffee. 

Clint was very distracted by the hickies that were dotting Bucky’s bare chest and the faint outline visible through the front of his sweats. “You don’t have-”   
  
“I ain’t lettin’ ya walk out of here like it’s a frat house, Barton.” Bucky said over his shoulder as he walked into his bedroom. He emerged with a simple black button down and tossed it at Clint.

He caught it and closed his eyes to inhale deeply. “Bucky.” He met Bucky’s eyes and felt his heart sink. “We can’t do this.”

“I know”   
  


\----

Inner turmoil aside, Clint could feel that getting laid had lifted his mood.

“You seem chipper today Mr Barton.” A familiar voice came from his doorway.

Karma really just hated him.

“Good afternoon Wanda.” Clint spun in his chair and kept a straight face. “Shuri busy today?” 

“Yeah, Student Council is meeting for the homecoming theme.” Wanda sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. “I wanted to talk to you though?”   
  
“That is what I’m here for Wanda.” Clint said, smiling even though his thoughts were panicking. 

“I-I think. I’m going to Pietro’s track meet here this weekend. I’m going to try and bring papa along. Even though dad will be there too.” She said slowly.

“Well. It’s a neutral setting and you’re all there for a similar reason, to support your brother.” Clint smiled at her. “I think that’s a good idea.”

They talked a bit more about her grades and her improving communication with Bucky. Wanda had been worried about her brother starting to hang out with people she didn’t approve of, to which Clint gently reminded her that she couldn’t dictate his friends and had to let him make his own decisions. Their talk was cut short when Wanda’s phone buzzed with a text from Shuri and she grinned before walking out.

“See you later Wanda!” Clint relaxed as she disappeared down the hallway. He needed to get his head back in place.

\----

“What about Under the Sea?” The student body president Maria was leading the discussion of possible homecoming themes.

“What about Under the Repressive Rule of the White Man?” Shuri piped up as the sophomore representative. 

Maria just closed her eyes slowly and plastered a smile on her face as their faculty advisor Ms Potts stifled a laugh. “Does anyone else have suggestions?”   
  
“What? You don’t like mine?”   
  


“Shuri-” Ms Potts started. 

“What?” Shuri whirled around, her braids flying. 

“Why don’t we adjourn for today? Can everyone brainstorm tonight and we’ll meet again tomorrow?” Maria said hastily.

Shuri grumbled a bit before typing out a text to Wanda and leaving for their tutoring spot in the library. Shuri had learned that Wanda was a wonderfully expressive writer, an area she herself had trouble with. Their tutoring sessions had turned into a mutually beneficial homework-help sessions. Shuri was still fuming slightly as she strode into the library but she softened when she saw Wanda standing there with her favorite drink from Starbucks.

“How was student council?” Wanda grinned as Shuri took the coffee. “Is Maria still alive?”   
  


Shuri closed her eyes as she sipped the slushy drink. “Rejecting my wonderful ideas, as usual.”

Wanda giggled. “You’re too galaxy-brain for them. Just because your brother was homecoming king last year doesn’t make you like, homecoming princess.”

Shuri scrunched her nose in disdain and smoothed her pleated skirt. “Please don’t call me princess.” Wanda smirked but said nothing. “You coming over after school?”   
  
“No I uh. I have an orchestra concert.”   
  
“And you didn’t tell me?” Shuri whacked her lightly.

Wanda shrugged. “Doesn’t seem like your type of thing.”

“I want to come! Aren’t you like a big deal in the orchestra?”   
  
Wanda ducked her head. “I have a cello solo tonight.” She said quietly   
  
“Wands, I’ll be there.” Shuri jostled her softly and Wanda ignored how good it made her feel to know that Shuri would be there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry i'm sporadic as hell with updating this
> 
> this is shorter than the other chapters but it was a natural stopping point and for me flow of chapters is more important than length
> 
> also i know track is a spring sport don't @ me this is fanfic
> 
> uhhhh yeah *jazzhands*

“Hi Mr Barnes.”    
  
“Hey Shuri. Didn’t know you’d come tonight.” Bucky greeted the other girl as he sat down in the school auditorium. His eyes flickered to the single large sunflower that was in her hands but he didn’t mention it. “Hang around after the concert?”   
  
“Sure thing Mr Barnes.” She went and sat down with some other students. 

“Hi papa.” Bucky startled to see his son standing behind him.

“Petes.” He tried not to sound too choked up. “Glad you came to see your sister’s performance.”   
  
“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Pietro smiled a half smile and went to sit next to students Bucky didn’t recognize as his old friends. He would have to ask Wanda about that later, but now the orchestra was tuning and Mr Lang the director came out in a tuxedo to begin the concert.

\----

Bucky held back in the shadows after the concert, talking to Mr Lang and observing his daughter interacting with her peers. She had blushed deeply when Shuri shyly gave her the sunflower and a hug. Bucky made a mental note to tease her about that later. Pietro had slung his arm around her like he had when they were kids and for a moment Bucky felt like his life was back to almost normal.

“She’s a good kid.” Mr Lang said, following Bucky’s eyes to Wanda. “She’s real talented, I don’t give sophomores solos just for bragging rights.”

“Thanks, Scott.” Bucky nodded at him. 

He had been involved in Wanda’s orchestra life and an active member of the parent’s board since she started playing. He knew Scott Lang fairly well, and Wanda admired him greatly. She had even babysat his young daughter a few times. Bucky went over to where his two kids and Shuri were still chatting. He kissed Wanda’s head and ruffled Pietro’s hair.

“You three want to grab some food?”

“Yeah!”   
  
“Yes, please.”

“Of course.”   
  
They all crammed into his car and Bucky couldn’t help but smile. 

\---

“Have you seen my one shirt with your school colors?” Bucky called from his room. 

That weekend was the day of the first home track meet and they were going to watch Pietro. Steve would be there too and they were going to do the whole ‘divorced with kids’ thing right. Right? Bucky was at least thankful his son did the one sport that didn’t really have rules, just whoever ran fastest.

“It’s somewhere in that drawer where you toss everything you never wear.” She called as she stepped into his bedroom. He was pulling on the shirt but she noticed a few marks on his chest. “Papa?” She went and poked his chest where the fading bruise was under his shirt with an eyebrow raised. “Is that-”   
  
“It was a one time thing,  _ zeeskeit _ .” Bucky tried to keep his tone light, failing to not think about Clint’s arms around him in the bed his daughter was now sitting on. 

“I’m happy for you  _ tatte” _ She smiled at him. “You know I’m not mad at you and dad for not-you know. Dragging yourselves through a relationship that had run its course.”

“Oh Wands-” he put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
“I mean it papa.” She looked up at him with her darkly lined eyes. “Pietro and I are old enough to understand, this is what’s best for all of us.”

He just smiled at her and they were off to the school to watch the meet. She positioned herself between him and Steve and mostly talked to her other father to catch him up on her life. Bucky just scanned the large field of runners and jumpers and throwers looking for Pietro.

“Wanda I didn’t know-”   
  
“Is that Shuri?” She said at the same time he noticed the familiar braided head. 

Shuri was waving at them enthusiastically. Wanda waved back with a confused expression and her eyes widened as the other girl jogged over to the base of the bleachers.

“I didn’t know you were on the track team?”   
  
“Technically I’m not on the  _ track _ team. I’m a high and long jumper. Pole vault sometimes too. Gotta use all these spindly legs for something.”

Wanda just nodded, as if just noticing how tall and fit Shuri was. “Well. Good luck! I’m sure you don’t need it.”   
  
Shuri shrugged. “It’s all just angles and trajectory.”   
  
“Oh is that all?” Wanda teased as Shuri stuck her tongue out and jogged back to the field. 

Steve and Bucky watched the two girls from their seats on the bleachers. They had a bag of peanuts between them and were mostly silent except the cracking of shells.

“Wanda has a girlfriend?” Steve asked, breaking the silence.

Bucky choked and laughed. “No. Wanda’s clueless. So is Shuri. They’re both obvious to everyone but themselves.”   
  
“Like father like daughter.” Steve muttered under his breath, to which Bucky scowled a bit. He spoke again at his normal volume “How’d they meet?”   
  
“Shuri’s her chemistry tutor. Her guidance counselor introduced them.”   
  
“Oh yeah, Barton. Pietro likes him too. Seems like a good guy.”   
  
Bucky nodded, not wanting to continue this conversation. He was relieved when Wanda returned to her spot in between them. He jumped at the first sounding of the starter’s pistol and turned his attention to watching the match.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring gay panic and teen banter
> 
> and good ol mutual pining hell yeah

“Are you going to the homecoming dance?” Shuri asked Wanda without preamble at her locker first thing the next week.

“Uh. Wasn’t planning on.” Wanda said slowly. She took in Shuri’s long braids and cute-geeky outfit. She was even wearing vanity glasses. “Are you?”   
  
“I have to, I’m on student council, remember?” Shuri laughed a bit.

“Ha. Sucks to be you.” Wanda said with a stuck out tongue as she disappeared into her homeroom. 

“Yeah.” Shuri said into the busy hallway, though nobody was paying attention.

Shuri was realizing, with alarming rapidity, that she had a bit of a crush on Wanda. It became painfully obvious when she had seen her at the track meet and had a rush of emotions at the brief thought that Wanda came to see her. She had of course been there for Pietro, but the butterflies in Shuri’s stomach were jumping more than she was that day.

Shuri didn’t often compare herself to her brother, they had different passions and pursuits. But T’challa had always been smooth and flirtatious. He had been football captain and homecoming king, popular and well-liked. Shuri had her scientific passion and her logical brain, but often stumbled over relationships. At times like this, she wished for an ounce of her brother’s natural charisma. Or for the confident woman she saw in her mother’s old photographs. She wasn’t even sure if Wanda was interested in girls or relationships at all. Wanda’s dads had been high school sweethearts, maybe she had a foul taste about dating in high school at all. 

“You feelin’ ok?” Wanda’s very voice cut out of her fog of thoughts a few class changes later. “You didn’t even argue with Mr Wilson about the civil war during history.”   
  
“Hm? Yes I’m fine. Just a lot going on next week for homecoming prep.” Shuri laughed a bit. “And Mr Wilson knows I’m right, he just can’t say it because the curriculum was written by old white men.”

Wanda just shook her head at her. “See you after school? Or at free period?”   
  
“Definitely during free period. Can’t do after school today, got a planning meeting for the science bowl team.”   
  
“How are you so involved?”

“We can’t all just be cute and brood all day.”   
  
“I do not brood!” Wanda shouted after her as they disappeared into different classrooms.

\-----

Wanda and Bucky were both introverting while doing their own separate work. Reality TV played in the background as Bucky squinted at the Russian letters. Wanda was methodically plugging away at her chemistry, checking her answers with the cheat sheet Shuri had drawn up for her during their free period. She could nearly hear the other girl’s voice in her ear as she did the formulas and conversions.

“You doin’ better in chem?” Bucky asked, gesturing at her notes and homework.

“Yeah. I am. Got a B on the test the other day.” 

“That’s great babygirl.” Bucky smiled over his reading glasses. They had never held their kids to extreme grade standards. As long as they stayed well into the passing range and asked for help when they needed.

“Shuri’s been helpful.” Wanda said softly. Bucky didn’t miss the slight blush on her pale face, but he said nothing. She would say something when she was ready to. He didn’t even know if his daughter was comfortable liking girls. He just looked back at his computer. “She’s acting strange lately. I think it’s just stress because of homecoming.”   
  
“Is she in charge of something for the spirit rally or anything?”   
  
“No, just has to attend and go to the game and dance.” Wanda chewed her lip a bit. “She asked me if I was going to the dance.”   
  
“Are you?”   
  
“I hadn’t thought about it. I never really-I’m not one of the popular kids who does that kinda stuff.”   
  
Bucky shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you can’t go and have fun.” He knew it wasn’t that simple, but high school couldn’t be  _ that _ different than his days. “Did she...ask you to go with her…” Bucky asked pointedly.

Wanda blushed scarlet and hid behind her paper. “PAPA!” She lowered the paper and looked conflicted. “I think I…..like her.”   
  
Bucky set his computer aside, ready to have a serious conversation with his daughter. “Ok.” He let her think about what she wanted to say next. 

“Is that….” Wanda frowned a bit, still blushing furiously. “That’s ok right?”

Bucky chuckled softly. “ _ Bubbeleh, _ I’m more likely to go eat a bacon cheeseburger next Sunday than not accept whoever you wanna love.” He looked Wanda in the eyes. “I think you should allow yourself to love whoever you want, especially someone as awesome as Shuri.”

“Thanks Papa.” Wanda smiled as Bucky got up and kissed her hair before going to start dinner.

\---

“You were right, Barton.” Bucky said to fill one of the slightly awkward silences the next time he met Clint for coffee.

“I occasionally am. About what though?” Clint had been a bit lost in thought about the scruff on Bucky’s jaw.

“Wanda.” Bucky smiled to himself before looking over at Clint. “She likes Shuri.”

“HA! That puts me ahead of Carter for the most students I’ve gotten together.” Clint’s face broke into a grin that made Bucky’s heart flutter. He really couldn’t be having these thoughts.

“It’s still kinda weird that teachers actually compete for that.”

Clint shrugged and went back to sipping his coffee. Another awkward silence fell over the table between them and Bucky stole short glances over at him. Clint caught his eye and they both looked away quickly.

“Sorry I-”

“Listen-”

They both spoke at the same time and then stopped. Bucky bit his lip in frustration.

“It was good, right?” Clint said, his voice a little high. His eyes were looking directly over Bucky’s shoulders

Ok. Bucky thought. They were talking about it. And he wasn’t going to lie about it. He could still close his eyes and feel Clint’s arms around him from behind.

“It was really good.” He admitted. “Wanda saw the marks on my chest.”   
  
“Oh my god.” Clint groaned and rested his head on the table. “What’d you say?”   
  


Bucky shrugged. “I told her it was a one-time thing.” He had an odd expression on his face.

“Yeah. It has to be.” Clint agreed, staring at his empty cup.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh idk sorry this isn't great its the 
> 
> ~*depression*~

“A one-time thing” Bucky thought bitterly. That’s what it had to be. Clint could probably lose his job if he let it be anything but that. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that Clint had been the first person he’d been attracted to since the divorce. If Steve had left him for his one-time fling, he shouldn’t be so hung up on moving on. If Steve had a type for competent brunettes, Bucky could have a type for built blondes. It was incredibly selfish to ask Clint to move around his students so that he could maybe have a chance. Maybe they could-

“Papa!” Wanda burst through the condo doors, pulling Bucky from his wallowing. Her face was bright and flushed a bit from the early October cold snap. “I did it!”

“What did you do, doll?” Bucky looked up at her.

“I- I asked Shuri to go to Homecoming. Like, with me.” Wanda said breathlessly. “I don’t know what to wear.”

“I’m happy for you, Wands.” Bucky smiled at her from his corner of the sofa. “We can go shopping if you want. Or you can look online.”

“I’m excited. And nervous.” Wanda frowned a bit. “It’s just Shuri but…”   
  
“Its ok babygirl. You can be nervous.”

\----

“Brother?”   
  
“Yes Shuri?” T’challa was stirring something that their mother had left in a crockpot before going for a long shift. 

“How did people always like you? In school?” Shuri asked, chewing on her pencil. She frowned. “That came out wrong-”   
  
“Does this have anything to do with your upcoming homecoming dance and a certain redhead?”

“How did you know that?” Shuri exclaimed.   
  
T’challa just laughed. “I didn’t, but you just confirmed it.”   
  
Shuri scowled, her brother had certainly chosen his pre-law major well. “Well. Yes. Fine. She asked me to be her date to Homecoming.”

“Now, I know you haven’t had health yet. And even so, SexEd isn’t very comprehens-”   
  
“NO STOP PLEASE” Shuri banged her head on the table. “Thank you, but I’ll-”   
  
“Figure it out online like everyone else?” Her brother teased. Shuri just stalked upstairs, flipping him off as she went.

\-----

Wanda was slumped in a chair in Mr Barton’s office. With her grades improving and her communication with Bucky better than ever, there was no real reason for her to keep coming to chat with him several times a week. But she liked the routine and it was nice to have a non-judgemental adult to talk to.

“I think papa is holding himself back for my sake.” She stared at the ceiling littered with arrows. 

“Holding himself back from what?” Clint was fiddling with his darts and occasionally chucking one at the board on his door.

“He seemed so relaxed and carefree after-the one time he went out with someone.” Wanda frowned at the industrial ceiling. “Now he seems on edge and sad again.”

“Maybe he just wasn’t ready.” Clint responded as he threw a dart with maybe more force than necessary.  _ Maybe there’s something else holding him back. Like morality. _

“He and dad had been drifting apart for a while when they finally split. I don’t think that’s it.” Wanda straightened out to look at her counselor. “He seems to like talking to you, would you mind?”

Clint had officially pissed off whatever karmic power was looking after him. “Yeah. I will Wanda.”   
  


Clint tapped out a quick message to Bucky on his phone as the bell rang for the next class period. He tried not to feel too excited about Bucky responding instantly to agree to their usual coffee meeting(not a date, Barton). When he met at their usual location, Bucky was already sipping on his cold drink, looking sleepy and disheveled. Clint ordered at the counter and went to go sit across from him in their familiar fashion.

“Long night?”

“Last minute double check of a German transcript was needed last night.” Bucky took another long sip of his drink. “You said you talked to Wanda?”   
  
Clint laughed. “Yeah. She uh.” He sipped his coffee, thinking about his next words carefully. “She thinks you need to date more. Said you seemed happy uh-after, well. The other night.”   
  


“My daughter’s telling you to tell me to get laid more often?” Bucky said after he coughed a bit from choking on his coffee.

Clint exhaled heavily through his mouth. “Yeah. Essentially.”   
  
“Wow.” Bucky put his head in his hands. “You ever meet a parent so pathetic their kid tells them to get laid?”   
  
“You’re not pathetic, Buck.”

“You offerin’?” Bucky’s voice was muffled a bit by his hands.

Clint assumed that was a rhetorical question and just continued to sip his coffee. Unbeknownst to the two men, there were two certain sophomores who had wandered off campus to get their caffeine fix. Shuri had seen Clint first and stopped dead in her tracks, Wanda bumping into her comically. Once she realized Bucky was the man across from him, she managed to herd Wanda out the door with her lanky frame.   
  
“Your dad is in there with Mr Barton!”   
  
“Yeah? They’re friends?”   
  
“That was not a ‘friend’ look, Wands.”

“Sure, princess.” Wanda said, rolling her eyes.

“Fine, come here and look.” Shuri grabbed her hand and dragged her to peer over the hedge. “And don’t call me princess.”

“Are we really spying on my dad and my guidance counselor right now?”   
  
“LOOK!”

Wanda had to admit, her papa had a look on his face that he rarely had anymore. “Does this mean-”   
  
“Oh we’ve got to get them together.”   
  
“Is that a good idea?”   
  
“Who cares? They need to be happy.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky had never had the overly-sappy feeling about his little girl growing up before his eyes. His kids were both wonderful and capable and he had helped them get there. But looking at Wanda fussing over her dress and hair before the dance, he felt the maudlin country music hit close to home. His princess was off to the ball.

“You look great, Wands.” He said, leaning on the doorframe of her bedroom.    
  
Wanda smiled happily and fluffed her skirt a bit. She had selected a black dress patterned with silver stars on the sheer over-skirt. She had even pulled out her ‘fancy’ combat boots with the heel. Her hair was straight as a pin and she had finally mastered winged eyeliner.

“Thanks papa.” She smoothed her hair in the mirror, meeting his eyes with a smirk. “You have any plans for tonight? I’m staying over at Shuri’s. You should really go on more dates, papa.”

“Woah there, doll.” Bucky laughed and spun her around as she walked over to him. “I’m not really interested in anyone right now?”   
  
“Not even whoever that ‘one time thing’ was?”   
  
“Wands-” Bucky’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. Did she know? How could she?   
  
Their discussion was cut short by a buzz through their condo’s intercom.    
  
“It’s me!” Shuri’s voice came through the speaker.    
  
“I’ll let her up. You wanna have a  _ She’s All That _ moment?”

Wanda just looked at him sheepishly and he ruffled her hair again. He opened their door to see Shuri in a bright yellow dress and flats. She grinned at him.    
  
“Hi Mr Barnes! This is my mom!”   
  
“Hi, Ramonda, pleasure to meet ya.”   
  
“Likewise, call me Bucky.”

“Wanda’s finishing up, come on in.” Bucky made sure his voice carried through their little home as he said it.

He ushered them inside to the living room before going to the kitchen to retrieve the corsage from where it was staying fresh in the fridge. Bucky turned to see Wanda stride into the living room in her clunky heeled boots, still quite a bit shorter than Shuri.

“You look great.” She said shyly.   
  
“So do you.” Shuri looked down, flushing a bit. “Look, my dress has pockets!”

“Girls, can we get a few photos before you head out?” Ramonda said, holding up a fancy looking camera.

They arranged themselves in front of the bay window and both parents snapped a few photos. Bucky hugged them both as they left and thanked Ramonda for driving them. When his condo was empty and he could reflect, he felt the rush of nostalgia and understood the sappy lyrics. Nevertheless, he was looking forward to an evening of reality TV and ice cream. 

\----

“Hey Wanda! Hey Shuri!” Clint greeted the two girls when he saw them at the classroom that had been turned into a coat check.

“Hi Mr Barton.”    
  
“Hey!”

“Having fun so far?” Both girls nodded and squeezed their hands together. “How’s your dad doin’ Wanda?”   
  
“He’s-” She started, only to be cut off by Shuri.   
  
“He’s home alone with  _ Project Runway _ and takeout and gonna have a hard time falling asleep in an empty house.” She grinned while Wanda nodded in agreement with a matching smirk.

Clint looked between the two of them slowly. “What-Girls, what?”   
  
“We saw you two in the coffee shop-”   
  
“Mr Barnes is like a sad raccoon-”

“You are both important to me.” Wanda said, looking at Clint with a half smile. “I know when he’s happy and when he’s hurting. He likes you.”   
  
Clint deflated under two of his favorite student’s eyes. “I’m here all night-   
  
“Your shift is over in a half according to the student council roster.” Shuri pointed out. 

Wanda smiled at him again and pulled Shuri back out to the dance. “That went well I think.”

“We’ll see. Dance with me?” 

\-----

Bucky was anticipating the buzz on the intercom since he had ordered Chinese food, so he buzzed them through on his phone without a second glance. He was disentangling himself from the pile of blankets he had buried himself in to go to the door.

“Clint?” Bucky was startled to see that it was not, in fact, his delivery driver. He was glad he had thrown an afghan around his shoulders instead of answering shirtless. 

“Uh. Hi?” The blond made a face. “Look, this was a long shot and it was a mistake, sorry.”   
  
“No!” Bucky said a bit too loudly as Clint turned away from him. “What- why are you here?”   
  
“The girls…they saw us getting coffee and have apparently been uh. Conspiring.” Clint chewed his lip a bit. “Look, I like you a lot. You’re smart and dedicated and hot as hell-”

“Uh. Delivery? For Barnes?”

“Oh uh yeah. Do I need to sign?” Bucky asked the kid who had shown up. “Have a good evening!” He took a deep breath. “I like you too. I want- I’d want this to go further but...I don’t know. Is that even allowed with your job?”   
  
“I might have to step down from being Wanda’s guidance counselor if this...gets serious.”

  
Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. “What the hell.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Get in here, Barton.” Bucky pulled him inside the door and grinned. “Keep me company for a while?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks yall for coming along for the ride! give me more labwitch prompts or hcs!! i love them sm!!!
> 
> [wanda's dress](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/569745741497761793/600200055210639371/b89fc4f2901b386628e15184f432887f.png?width=234&height=300) and [shoes](https://cdnd.lystit.com/1200/630/tr/photos/bloomingdales/a35a8c7e/dr-martens-Black-Persephone-High-Heel-Platform-Booties.jpeg)
> 
> [shuri's dress](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/569745741497761793/600201354920722433/c28ab5b59fddc365163b95ceaf542774.png?width=200&height=300)


End file.
